Hakisuru no hokori
by eSeS
Summary: Na podstawie Pride endingu w BBI. Życie Edwarda Elrica jako homunculusa w świecie, na którym tylko jego własny umysł jest mu przyjacielem. NON PAIRING ewentualnie PrideEd
1. Hakisuru no hokori 1

Title: Złamana duma; Broken Pride; Haki-suru no Hokori

**bTitle/b i**_Złamana duma; Broken Pride; Haki-suru no Hokori /i _

bPairing/b i----- /i

**bSeries/b i**_Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird Illusion /i_

- Świat to chyba najbardziej skomplikowana cząsteczka w ogromie wszechświata. A człowiek jest jego najbardziej złożonym, a zarazem najgłupszym składnikiem. Mam rację... Pride? – postać o długich, ciemnozielonych włosach uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, który wsparty na ramionach, siedział na trawie wygięty do tyłu i obserwował upstrzone złocistymi gwiazdami, onyksowe niebo.

- ...un... – przytaknął i to było właściwie wszystko, czego można było się od niego spodziewać w tej sprawie. 

Blondyna niewiele interesował towarzysz obok niego. Zawsze był zbyt nieobecny, czy może, dumny by zwrócić na niego uwagę. Och nie. Oczywiście zawsze go słuchał, ale często Envy nie zasługiwał na odpowiedź.

- Trochę się dzisiaj powłóczyłaś po mieście O'chibi-san. – zauważył ciemnowłosy uparcie kontynuując rozmowę – Coś ciekawego znalazłeś?

Zignorował. Centrala sama w sobie nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. On natomiast szukał w niej odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Te, zamierając, tworzyłyby kolejne, co złożyłoby się na sens jego istnienia.

_Ichi wa zen. __Zen wa ichi. _

Idiotyczna, alchemiczna zasada tkwiła w jego głowie odkąd pamiętał. A pamiętał niewiele. Jego pierwszym wspomnieniem było przebudzenie się pośrodku dziwacznego kręgu przemiany. Przyjął wtedy za normalne, że obok niego pełno jest krwi. W końcu się narodził. Pomyślał wtedy też, iż jest dzieckiem, wiec teraz będzie powoli odkrywał świat. Jednak ze zdumieniem odkrył, że podstawowe informacje, i nie tylko, już miał. Nie posiadał niestety żadnych wspomnień.

_Kim więc był i kim jest teraz?_

Jedynie to przebijało się przez jego skotłowany umysł. Wtedy też poznał Zazdrość. Powitanie nie należało do tych najwspanialszych. Homunculus zwyczajnie kopnął go w twarz z zapytaniem: „I co? Nic ci nie jest Stalowy Kurduplu?"

Kiedy spytał się, kim jest owy _Stalowy Kurdupel_, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Z daleka obserwował wtedy, jak Envy i jeszcze kilka osób, naradza się z kimś, kto wyglądał mu na ich przełożonego. Nadano mu więc imię Pride i wytłumaczono, iż teraz jest homunculusem, czyli sztucznie stworzonym człowiekiem, i że należy do ich rodziny, a „przełożony" w rzeczywistości jest ich ojcem, czyli stwórcą. Zakazali mu się też przejmować przeszłością, gdyż niepotrzebnie gmatwałoby mu to w głowie.

Niestety to życie, które teraz prowadził zdawało mu się być nienaturalnym, a nawet nie mającym prawa bytu. Skądś wiedział, że tworzenie ludzkiego życia jest zakazane.

- Pride! Mówię do ciebie, kurduplu jeden! Zareagowałbyś jakoś może?!

Chłopak oderwał się wreszcie od nieba i łaskawie spojrzał na niego.

- Envy, czy ty masz duszę? – spytał cicho – A ja?

Zielonowłosy zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

- Nie wierzę w istnienie duszy, ale ja jestem chyba ostatnią osobą, którą można oskarżyć o jej posiadanie... – oparł po namyśle – Ty może kiedyś ją miałeś... Skąd takie pytanie? 

Blondyn wstał bezszelestnie.

- Człowiek składa się z ciała, umysłu i duszy. Homuculus jest sztucznie stworzonym człowiekiem, więc musi mu czegoś brakować. – odpowiedział. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale to była najdłuższa odpowiedź, jakiej udzielił chłopakowi (a może to była dziewczyna..?)

Ten przez chwilę myślał, po czym stwierdził:

- Dziwny jesteś. Moim zdaniem my, homunculusy, posiadamy więcej niż ludzie.

- ... – ponownie odpowiedź była zbędna. Jego towarzysz za bardzo nienawidził rasę ludzką, by twierdzić, że jest inaczej.

Pride zerknął jeszcze na niebo, po czym uznał, że na mieście może być ciekawiej i ruszył w stronę centrum.

- Te, a ty gdzie?! – Envy zerwał się na nogi, nie po raz pierwszy wściekając się na to, że złotowłosy uprawia sobie samowolkę gdzie chce i kiedy chce. Ten szczeniak nikogo nie słuchał. Nawet ojca, o reszcie homunculusów nie wspominając.

- Jeśli uważasz się za moją niańkę, możesz iść ze mną – padła krótka odpowiedź.

_Kim był i dokąd zmierzał?__Jaki sens ma jego egzystencja? Kiedy to wszystko się skończy? _

- Ja?! Niańką?! Na za dużo sobie pozwalasz, wredny kurduplu! Jak cię tylko ponownie spotkam to...

_„Kogo nazwałeś kurduplem, kretyńskie homo-niewiadomo?!" _ Duma nie miała innego wyboru, jak się zatrzymać. Złote, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek życia, tęczówki zadrżały. Znowu „TO" się zaczynało. Przyśpieszył kroku, zupełnie olewając ciemnowłosego.

Na pierwszej uliczce, przed oczami mignęła mu czyjaś twarz, a później już cała postać uśmiechniętego szatyna, dziwnie podobnego do niego.

- „Nii-san! Chodź do mnie! 

Uparcie zignorował. Czekał aż widmo się rozpłynie. Przecież, nawet gdyby chciał, nie może iść za czymś, co nie istnieje.

By się czymś zająć, ponownie obdarzył spojrzeniem granatowe sklepienie, teraz po przerzedzane niewielkimi chmurami.

**To** było niezwykle frustrującym i przyprawiającym go o ból głowy zjawiskiem, na które cierpiał tylko i wyłącznie on. Momentalnie i znienacka w jego umyśle pojawiały się nieznane mu postacie, wspomnienia, a nawet głosy. Niekiedy potrafiło oszukać jego zmysły i widział te osoby tuż przed sobą i zawsze kuszące go by z nimi gdzieś poszedł. Raz o mało nie wylądował przez to na jakimś ulicznym słupie. Wiedział jak ludzie nazywają ten stan. Schizofrenia, lecz on człowiekiem przecież nie był.

Nagle coś klepnęło go w plecy. Odwrócił się powoli. Przed nim stał o wiele wyższy od niego czarnowłosy mężczyzna w mundurze wojskowym.

-_„Strzała Stalowy!"_ – rzucił z dziwnie złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Pride skinął jedynie głową, nie wiedząc do kogo było owe „Stalowy".

- _„Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Zdaje się, czy już nie pracujesz dla armii, co? Dawno nikt nie przyniósł mi herbaty..."_ - mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a nieszczęsny homunculus zastanawiał się, czy i to może być jego iluzją.

Brunet natomiast zdawał się być zaskoczony tym, że chłopak nie zareagował na jego wypowiedź.

-_„To jak, Hagane no?"_ - spytał - _„Czemu już nie zaglądasz do sztabu?"_

- Nie wiem kim jest Stalowy, o którym mówisz – odpowiedział wreszcie Pride, uznając, że raz należy jej udzielić – Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mnie z nim pomyliła.

Generał wzruszył ramionami.

- _„No i do kogo ten żart, Hagane no? Takie rzeczy możesz swojemu bratu wmawiać."_

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał już tego serdecznie dosyć. Nie był niczym **stalowym**, a tym bardziej nie miał żadnego brata. To samo powiedział temu facetowi z taką obojętnością, na jaką mu pozwalały mu mocno skotłowane nerwy, co jak co, był przecież Pride'em, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało.

- _„Nie, Hagane no. Kiedyś byłeś sobą, Pride-san._ - postać odwróciła się i ruszyła przez ulicę.

„Sobą..." przecież to właśnie chciał wiedzieć. A jeśli już więcej nie będzie miał okazji się tego dowiedzieć? No, ale przecież nie będzie go gonił, co?! Co on, Envy jest?! Nie. On jest Pride i żadnego wojskowego gonić nie będzie.

_„ Tylko debil zmarnowałby taką szansę, kretyński homunculusie! I ty się nadczłowiekiem nazywasz?!" _ ten denerwujący głos odezwał się z całą natarczywością i niemal przyprawił go o ból głowy. I miał racje do cholery! Chrzanić dumę, serio może już nie mieć żadnej szansy.

- Te, czekaj..! – wbiegł na ulicę i wtedy dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że z jego oczy wyparowało jakiekolwiek życie. To była jego kolejna iluzja, gdyż brunet nie rzucał żadnego cienia. Zatrzymał się. Nigdy nikt tak okrutnie sobie z niego nie zakpił, jak jego własny umysł. Zatem to on był jego największym wrogiem i zarazem jedyną... osobą? Tak. Tym z pewnością był i tylko on potrafił mu pomóc. Chociaż troszeczkę.

Usłyszał pisk opon. Zerknął w prawo by dostrzec samochód, który wyhamował niecałe dwadzieścia centymetrów od niego. 

- Nosz kurde, kolego... – wysiadł z niego kolejny wojskowy, ale tym razem niższy rangą – Żeby po robocie dawać mi jeszcze taką dawkę nerwów?

Pride obdarzył go obojętnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna był wysokim blondynem z papierosem w ustach i miną, jakby niczego mu się w życie nie chciało.

- To jak? Nic ci nie jest kol... – złotooki uniósł brwi widząc, że owy człowiek najwyraźniej go poznaje, choć właściwie to patrzał na niego jak na ducha – Ee... Ed- Edward?!

Pokręcił głową. Zbierało mu się już tych osób, z którymi był mylony. Stalowy, teraz jakiś Edward... ciekawe kto jeszcze?

- Co mówisz, że nie jak widzę! – podpułkownik dop. SS: Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to w BBI był majorem, zatem Havoc nam awansował podszedł do niego – Ale żeś się zmienił! Prawie cię nie poznałem! Ha... A wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyjesz, wiesz?

Po chwili, chłopak mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że jest otoczony przez tego faceta i dym papierosowy. Cierpliwie znosił uwagi typu: „Niewieleś urósł!", „He! Włosy rozpuściłeś! Nie powiem, ładnie Ci tak!"

- Podpułkowniku – zaczął w końcu mając tego dosyć.

- Mów mi Jean, chłopie. Ale te... – Jean Havoc trącił palcem jego lewe ramie – Łaszki i znaczek to ty masz jak homunculus jakiś, wiesz?

- Bynajmniej. – wycedził chłodno Pride- Jean. Zawieź mnie do domu Ed... do mojego domu.

Nawet ktoś tak średnio rozgarnięty, jak Havoc zaczął się w końcu domyślać, ze coś jest nie tak z rzeczonym Edem, gdyż przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu o mało cię nie przejechałem. Tylko wiesz, że aktualnie to on świeci pustkami, nie?

Skinął i bez żadnych zaproszeń usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu w pojeździe.

- Strasznie się zmieniłeś, wiesz? – Jean zerknął na niego w lusterku, gdy jechali już autem – A twoje oczy takie jakieś... puste się zrobiły.

Puste..? Nigdy tak o nich nie myślał. Ba! On nigdy nie myślał o swoich oczach. Przydatny narząd, dzięki któremu widział i tyle. 

Zwrócił spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w szybie. Miał duże, złote tęczówki, delikatnie przesłonięte złocistą grzywką. Patrzały na niego martwo, pozbawione choćby odrobiny blasku, a zarazem życia.

- A kiedyś inne były? – spytał cicho. Dziwnie udawało się Edwarda, który prawdopodobnie nie żył. Narobi jeszcze ludziom nadziei, później okaże się, że się mylili i będzie załamanie. A trudno. Co się będzie przejmował.

- No, ba! Sam świętej pamięci generał Mustang mówił, że w twoich oczach ukryty jest ogień, którego on nigdy nie zdoła wykrzesać – podpułkownik zaśmiał się krótko – Pewno dlatego tak cię lubił. – zapadła niezręczna cisza – A wiesz... Kiedy zaginąłeś, on i twój brat ciebie szukali i również nikt ich nie widział. Wiesz może, czy żyją?

- Nie wiem. Nic nie wiem. – ten Ed miał brata, a przecież jego iluzja mówiła mu, że rzekomo też go miał – Miałem przydomek _Stalowy_ , prawda?

- Ta. – mężczyzna wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni po kolejnego papierosa – Mała amnezyjka, co mały? Pomyśleć, że tylko trochę ponad rok minął od tego wszystkiego...

A on od ponad roku był homunculusem, a przynajmniej tyle pamiętał. Jak to się wszystko pięknie układało. _„I co? Zatkało nadludzia, co?"_ zaskoczony dostrzegł, że przez chwilę jego oczy były zupełnie inne, jednak gdy ponownie spojrzał na szybę, czuł na sobie jedynie pusty wzrok własnych oczu.

- No, pułkowniku Elric. Jesteśmy. Wysiadka, trzymajta się i wpadnijcie może czasem do sztabu głównodowodzącego, co? Nawet jako cywil.

- Un... – wysiadł, a złote gwiazdy nad ładnym domkiem z niezbyt zadbanym ogrodem, zamigotały zza coraz większych chmur. W ten sposób witał się z nim dom Edwarda i Alphonse'a Elriców.

W pierwszej chwili przemknęło mu przez głowę, ze już kiedyś tu był, ale że miało to miejsce w innym życiu, które teraz się o niego upominało.

Jego ciche stąpnięcia budziły małych lokatorów budynku. Po każdym „szur, szur" wznosiły się kolejne, ogromne tumany kurzu. Nikt tu chyba nie był przez cały rok, jeśli nie dłużej. Wrażenie, że kiedyś tu był, wzrastało po minięciu każdych drzwi. Zdawał się znać cały układ na pamięć. Po środku holu były schody, które prowadziły na górę do innego pokoju, który posiadał wejście na niewielki balkon. Pod schodami stała komoda, a na niej... Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, poderwał się do biegu i wyhamował tuż przy szafce. 

Dobrze pamiętał. Znajdowało się na nim zdjęcie, teraz mocno zakurzone, jednak wystarczyło mocniej dmuchnąć, by roczna praca kurzu i roztoczy poszła na marne i ukazało mu się dwóch chłopców, właścicieli tego domu.

- Co to do diabła..?! – chwycił je i uważnie przyjrzał się blondynowi w mundurze wojskowym – Co to do diabła ma znaczyć?!

W życiu nie był tak rozdygotany i wściekły. Powtarzanie, że przecież jest Pride'em nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Gdyby Envy był w pobliżu, wyśmiałby go a brak opanowania, dumy, i za ten nadmiar życia. Choć możliwe, że nie zdążyłby odezwać się nawet słowem, tak bowiem wściekły był teraz Pride. 

Wszystkie jego pohamowane do tej pory emocje, wreszcie znalazły ujście, a przyczyną, która wywołała istną burzę w tak spokojnej szklance wody, jak Pride, była jedna, niewinna fotografia przedstawiająca właścicieli tego mieszkania.

Z całej siły rzucił nim o podłogę. Kawałki szkła wbiły mu się w skórę na nogach, jednak ból fizyczny nie miał teraz porównania z tym psychicznym.

Wreszcie rozumiał swoją chorobę. Wiedział co każda zjawa chciała mu przekazać. Wyglądał identycznie, co ten martwy Ed i wszystko wskazywało na to, że to on nim był.

- K-kto... kto tu jest? – homunculus uniósł głowę by dostrzec stojącą u szczytu schodów dziewczynę. Syknął wściekle, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Jeszcze nie był tego świadom, ale zupełnie inne życie zaczynało się o niego upominać, zostawiając mu na piękny początek pytanie:

_,Kim był Edward Elric?"_

To był dopiero początek, a kolejne rodzące się pytania, tworzyć będą kolejne, składając się na sens jego istnienia. Nazywamy to nurtem i wierzymy, że jest to zasada rządząca tym światem.

_ Ichi wa zen. Zen wa ichi._


	2. Hakisuru no hokori 2: Itchi

SS-mańska nota: Opowiadanie dotyczy osoby chorej nawet jeśli jest nią homunculus psychicznie

**SS-mańska nota: **_Opowiadanie dotyczy osoby chorej nawet jeśli jest nią homunculus psychicznie. Proszę więc nie patrzeć dziwnie, gdy zaobserwujecie dziwne zachowania niektórych postaci. Wymaga tego fabuła opowiadania, co nie znaczy, że eSeS ma frajdę upośledzając bohaterów. Ah... Jeśli ktoś zna prawdziwe zdolności Pride'a byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna za poinformowanie mnie, jakie one są. _

**Title:** _Broken Pride 2: Reconciliation; Haki-suru no hokori ni: Itchi;_

**Series:** _Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird Illusion_

**1st Char:** _Pride/Edwrad Elrci vel. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_

Nazywał się Pride i był homunculusem. Nie miał powodów by żyć, gdyż nie posiadał żadnych wspomnień z nim związanych. Niby był nadczłowiekiem, ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty jego gatunku, nie eksponował tego, a z mocy dostępnych tylko sztucznym ludziom w ogóle nie korzystał.

W tym dniu wszystko się zmieniło, począwszy od pozbycia się towarzystwa Envy'ego, na odwiedzeniu domu Edward Elrica skończywszy. Nie miał pojęcia kim był ten człowiek, ale coś, a może tak zwany instynkt, podpowiedział mu, że ma z nim cos wspólnego. A jego przypuszczenia były co najmniej zaskakujące. Czyżby dzielił z nim własne ciało?!

Teraz stał w holu jego mieszkania, starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Miał wrażenie, że każda kończyna, którą poruszy, obróci się przeciwko niemu, a nawet, że jego własny język ciśnie mu na usta słowa, nie należące do niego.

- Kim jesteś? – dziewczyna, która stała u szczytu schodów niechybnie patrzała na niego niespecjalnie ukrywając strach.

Trwał w ciszy czekając na jej ruch. Nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, tak jak ona jego, co przyczyniło się do tego, że strach przemogła ciekawość i zeszła kilka stopni niżej.

Gdy twarz włamywacza, który tak bezczelnie wkradł się do domu Eda i Ala, czyli jej przyjaciół z kołyski – wyłoniła się z mroku, zatrzymała się, w ustach tłumiąc okrzyk. On natomiast niewzruszony obserwował jak w jej oczach stają łzy, by zaraz potoczyć się po delikatnych policzkach.

- E...ED! – wykrzyknęła w końcu, zbiegając na dół i wtulając się w niego – ED! Myślałam... Wszyscy myśleli, że ty... Że ty nie żyjesz! – Pride zauważył jedynie, że top, który nosił podobnie jak Envy, dziwacznie zmókł.

- Kretynie..! Wszyscy cię szukali! Al. też! Co mu powiesz... – blondynka przerwała, gdyż nie mogła zapanować nad wstrząsającym jej ciałem szlochem.

- Nie jestem Edem – mruknął, buntując się swojemu rozsądkowi – Nigdy nim nie byłem.

Winry Rockbell zdawała się tego nie słyszeć. Oderwała się od niego ze łzami w oczach, by wyszeptać:

- A ja klucza przy sobie nie mam... ED! TY IDIOTO!

Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem patrzał na jej narastającą histerię. W takich momentach nienawidził rasy ludzkiej bardziej niż Envy. Gdy coś zaburzało ich porządek, zaczynali błądzić, krzyczeć, drapać, płakać, bić, gryźć, pluć i Bóg jedynie wie co jeszcze. Miałaby miejsce jakaś katastrofa, a oni i tak bardziej przejęci by byli swoimi „większymi tragediami".

- Powiesz coś wreszcie, czy nie?! Ed! ED! EDWARD!

Dopiero na pełne imię zareagował. Nie był nim. Nie mógł. To w ogóle niemożliwe by otrzymał czyjeś ciało... no, chyba nie. Tak, czy siak on tego nie akceptował, a jego dłoń samowolnie uniosła się i wymierzyła Winry silne uderzenie w policzek.

- Głupia dziewczyno – wysyczał tracąc nad sobą panowanie – Nie porównuj mnie, Pride'a, do jakiegoś podrzędnego człowieka. Nie jestem nim, rozumiesz?!

Oddychał szybko szukając swojego zwyczajnego spokoju. Bał się własnego ciała. Przyjął to jednak za dobry znak, ponieważ uważał, że strach jest początkiem akceptacji zaistniałej sytuacji, a to prowadzi do zrozumienia, w końcu do odzyskania spokoju.

- Ja... – spojrzał na młodą Rockbell – Nie jestem Stalowym Alchemikiem. Nie chcę nim być.

Schylił się by podnieść pozbawione przez niego szklanej ramki zdjęcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- A ty kim jesteś?! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, trzymając się za policzek – Ed! Gdzie on jest? Czy żyje?

- Może – rzucił zdawkowo homunculus – Ośmieszasz się, wiesz?

Wyszedł na deszcz, co zdziwiło go nieco ze względu na to, że gdy wchodził do budynku, uwielbione przez niego niebo było tylko trochę przerzedzone chmurami.

„_Wracaj dupku! Muszę jej wszystko wytłumaczyć! Pride!"_ zignorował. Najważniejsze to nie da się zwariować. Oddychać głęboko i spokojnie, liczyć spadające krople deszczu...O tak, już był spokojniejszy, a ten zły, niedobry, fe – głosik w jego głowie przycichł.

„_PRIDE!!" _świdrujący krzyk zagłuszył mu wszystko dookoła. Zadygotał, ale i to olał. Zadarł głowę do góry i dumnie ruszył ulicą w jak zwykle nieokreślonym kierunku, choć zdawać się mogło, że doskonale wie dokąd idzie. To było tak pridowskie zachowanie, że sam był z siebie dumny, skoro potrafił się do tego zmusić po tylu nerwach.

„_Pride...nosz cholera, pogadajmy..." _ gadanie z samym sobą było zaprawdę zachęcające. Nie wytrzyma i jeszcze kawą sobie kupi i ciasteczka. Będzie fajnie, naprawdę.

Odetchnął głęboko w momencie, w którym z daleka rozległ się odgłos grzmotu. Przyroda najwyraźniej nienawidziła takich wybryków natury jak homunculusy, gdyż on dzisiejszego dnia miał ochotę obserwować wschodzące słońce, a tu sobie spadł deszcz, burza będzie i tak w ogóle to on popada w jakąś paranoję i zaraz rzuci się z mostu, choć to nic nie da.

„_Psychol... Pride, weź daj na wstrzymanie. To i tak już nie jest normalne."_

- Cicho bądź... – mruknął mając dosyć co chwilowego wybijania się z równowagi – Nie pogadamy i już. – dorzucił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Zatrzymał się przy kawiarni, która, mimo późnej pory była jeszcze otwarta. W związku z tym zjawiskiem, doszedł do wniosku iż jest mu zimno i jest cały przemoczony.

Spojrzał z przesadnym krytycyzmem na swój mokry top i nie mniej pozbawione zawartości wody – spódnico-spodenki.

- ...wyjątkowo... – mruknął cicho i w miejscu standardowego ubrania homunculusa, pojawiła się przyzwoita czarna koszula i, również ciemna, spodnie. Sam Pride miał teraz włosy zaczesane w ciasną kitkę i okulary na nosie. Oczywiście mógł zmienić znacznie więcej ( jak się kiedyś dowiedział od Envy'ego, poprzedni Pride przeżył w ten sposób około dwustu lat, co chwila zmieniając postać), ale nie lubił. Tyle zdecydowanie mu starczało. Nie przejęty tym zjawiskiem, wszedł do środka.

Kawiarenka nie była zbytnio zatłoczona, czemu trudno było się dziwić, jeśli spojrzeć na pogodę za oknem i wyjątkowo późną porę. Homunculus usiadł przy stoliku najbardziej oddalonym od ludzi. Z wyprostowaną postawą i pustym wzrokiem i tak wystarczająco zniechęcał innych do podejścia do niego i rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Niektórzy zerkali w jego stronę, po czym zaczynali szeptać nieprzyjemne rzeczy pod jego adresem ze swoim partnerem, bądź partnerką.

Duma natomiast, niczym niezrażony, zamówił u kelnerki, która uśmiechnęła się do niego ładnie, kawę i wyciągnął zdjęcie, które zabrał ze sobą. Wbrew wszystkiemu co myślał, trudno było twierdzić że się mylił. Jedyne co odróżniało go od Elrica to oczy, a przecież ten Jean, czy jak mu tam było, mówił że to właśnie się w nim zmieniło. Obrócił fotografię w dłoniach, jednak to nie pomogło mu w rozwiązaniu zagadki.

Westchnął głęboko. Jak dobrze być jednak Pride'em i nie rozumieć takich słów jak przegrana, porażka, czy beznadzieja. Gdyby był kim innym, pewnie już by się załamał.

„_Nudzi mi się..." _na twarzy Pride'a zawitało coś naprawdę miernie imitującego miły uśmiech, który zniknął już w chwili, gdy jego właściciel przyłapał go na niewinnym istnieniu. Denerwowała go jego „druga część" umysłu, i chociaż miał już okazję nie raz wysłuchiwać narzekań tego „głosu z głowy", tym razem nie miał żadnej pewności, czy to coś zamilknie, zaśnie, czy cos w ten deseń. No, ale skoro zaakceptował już w jakiś sposób tego istnienie, to wypadałoby to jakoś nazwać.

„Może Pride po prostu..?" przemknęło mu przez głowę.

„_O. Czego jaśnie pan Pride sobie życzy?" _reakcja była niemal natychmiastowa, a chłopak zignorował ją bez żadnych skrupułów. Edward to było zdecydowanie najlepsze imię dla tego upierdliwca.

- Proszę. Kawa dla pana. – otworzył szerzej oczy, zbyt brutalnie, jak na jego gust, wyrwany z rozmyślań.

- Un... – bąknął tylko zdezorientowany, na co kelnerka „pyfnęła" na niego i oddaliła się w kierunku sporego, mahoniowego baru, na którym stały przeróżne filiżanki i kufle, przystrojone dodatkowo suszonymi ziołami i wiązankami kwiatów.

Odetchnął ciężko. Co on poradzi na to, że został tak nieprzyjemnie wyrwany przez nią z rozmyślań nad swoim życiem z Edwardem we łbie? Nie no... Trzeba mieć trochę taktu i nie mieszać się z kawą w takie sprawy.

- Rzucasz się w oczy, chłopaczku. – był pewien, że gdyby nie to, ze jest na takie rzeczy zbyt dumny, to byłby podskoczył z zaskoczenia, gdy tuż przez nim pojawił się całkiem dobrze mu znany zielonowłosy – Tak zadzierasz nosa, że na kilometr da się wyczuć.

Kiwnął jedynie głową, co wiązało się z otrzymaniem w nią silnego uderzenia. Oznaczało to oczywiście, że Envy jest w nadzwyczaj dobrym humorze i nie należy go teraz denerwować, bo to zdarza się niezmiernie rzadko.

- No? I gdzie się znowu włóczyłeś, o'chibi-san, hm? Gadaj se co chcesz o niańkach i innych takich, mam dziś za dobry humor byś mi go... A co to takiego? – spytał zaciekawiony i wyrwał mu z dłoni zdjęcie, którego Pride, nieopatrznie nie schował.

- Oddaj mi je – w tym momencie spojrzenie młodszego homunculusa było wyjątkowo mordercze. Dobrze pamiętał, że zakazano mu poszukiwań swojej przeszłości, a Zazdrość była chyba jedną z tych, które przypominały mu o tym najczęściej.

Teraz właśnie ta sama osoba gapiła się to na blondyna, to na zdjęcie, pojmując, że zdecydowanie doszło tu do zdarzenia, które nigdy miejsca mieć nie powinno.

- Pride! – warknęła wściekle w złości wywracając kawę swojego towarzysza – Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?!

- Rozlałeś – głos złotookiego ochłodził atmosferę w całym lokalu, gdyż wszyscy swój wzrok zwrócili właśnie na nich – Miałem ją wypić – dorzucił, tym razem wprowadzając w stan hibernacji najbliżej siedzące osoby.

- Pieprzę twoją kawę, gamoniu! – Envy rozejrzał się, szukając potencjalnej ofiary, bądź broni, ale z braku laku, postanowił spróbować zabić żółtowłosego wzrokiem – Zakazaliśmy ci – syknął – Dlaczego ty nigdy nie potrafisz być posłuszny?!

- Więc potwierdzasz. Mam z tym kimś cos wspólnego – stwierdził już całkiem spokojnie młodszy homunculus.

- Ty... – nienawidził tego bachora. Tego jego wiecznego kręcenia a jego plecami, okłamywania, samotnych wycieczek, nie znosił przede wszystkim tych jego pustych oczu, które tak odróżniały to ciało od jego poprzedniego właściciela, że nie do pomyślenia było, że ten chłopiec był kiedyś Edwardem Elrickiem.

- To może teraz ładnie opowiesz mi coś o Edwardzie Elricu..? – Pride zerknął na bar, zza którego całe zajście obserwowały otępiałe barmanki – Zdaje się, że narobiłeś małego zamieszania... – w tym momencie Envy dał się ponieść emocjom i z całej siły uderzył brata w twarz tak, że temu aż głowa odskoczyła do tyłu, a okulary spadły mu z nosa.

- Gówno ci powiem, o'chibi-san. – wycedził, a chłopak zachwiał się oszołomiony – Ta wiedza do niczego ci się nie przyda.

- Taa... – złotowłosy podniósł się ze spuszczona głową – Pewnie... masz rację! – wszyscy w kawiarni zakrzyknęli, gdy oczy młodego homunculusa zabłyszczały złowieszczo, a on sam umiejscowił swoją prawą pięść na nosie zielonowłosego, który z całym impetem uderzenia poleciał do tyłu na podłogę z nosem wykrzywionym pod dziwnym katem, z którego niemal natychmiast zaczęła lecieć krew.

- Żadne z was nigdy nie pomyślało, że jakaś namiastka Elrica ciągle we mnie żyje. Żadne z was nie zauważyło, że choruję, Envy – wycedził chłodno właściciel pięści – Ale... – wsadził dłonie do kieszeni – Nie ścierpię tego, że ktoś taki jak ty miał czelność mnie uderzyć. Nigdy.

Zapadła długa cisza, podczas której Pride położył na stoliku przypadkową kwotę pieniędzy i opuścił lokal.

Na zewnątrz pewnym krokiem ruszył poszukać jakiegoś noclegu, w którym nikt nie zacząłby go szukać. Nie zawsze czuł potrzebę snu, ale teraz pragnął izolacji większej niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas, a sen był na to najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Jego sny posiadały wspaniałe właściwości orzeźwiające. Pozbawione były nocnych mar i innych tego typu okropności. Były więc dla niego czymś wspaniałym i zawsze gdy zasypiał, to jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zasnąć i nie budzić się już nigdy więcej.

„_Łoo... Jestem pod wrażeniem..."_ Pride westchnął cicho. Teraz miał już pewność, że Eda szybko się nie pozbędzie. Najwyraźniej to było jakieś nowe stadium choroby.

- Słuchaj – mruknął – Nie odzywaj się do mnie publicznie, dobrze? Głupio się czuję – nie lubił się pytać o zgodzę, zwłaszcza swojej własnej „jaźni". Zbyt mocno uderzało to w jego dumę.

"_Trzymam cię za słowo, księciuniu."_

- Un – usłyszał cichy, ciepły śmiech. Nie należał do niego, ani do nikogo na ulicy, gdyż była ona zupełnie pusta. Był więc to śmiech jego towarzysza, choć zdawało się to być niemożliwe. On sam nigdy się nie uśmiechnął, o krótkim parsknięciu nawet nie wspominając.

Nagle zatrzymał się, oświeconym genialna myślą,

- Skoro ty jesteś Edward Elric, to pozwolisz, że użyczę sobie twojego domu, prawda? – rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń, co wyglądało jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą, co nieco go speszyło – Bo ty jesteś Elrickiem, prawda? – dodał ciszej.

„_Hm? No tak, tak mnie nazywali, a co?"_

- Chciałem mieć pewność...

Znowu ten chichot.

„_Jak chcesz, to potrafisz być zabawny"_

Pride skrzywił się. Normalnie nabijano się z niego... Do czego to dochodzi...

Krople deszczu podmywały mu buty, gdy rozkojarzony brnął przez wszystkie możliwe błota i kałuże. W końcu odczuł przenikliwe zimno, ale na szczęście kawiarenka była stosunkowo niedaleko położona od domu Elriców, więc nie zdążył przemoknąć na tyle, by się przeziębić.

Gdy wszedł do środka, zastał korytarz w względnym porządku, czego sprawczynią była zapewne ta blondynka, którą spotkał tu wcześniej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie spodobało się to Edowi.

„_Czy ta jędza zamierza sprzedać mój dom, skoro go tak wysprzątała?! Niej ja tylko dorwę tą maniaczkę!"_

- Myślę, że to bardziej to wasze ludzkie przywiązanie – szepnął Pride- Wasza głupia cecha...

"_No... Chyba, ze tak to widzisz"_

Chłopak skierował się do pokoju, który mętnie kojarzył jako swój. Gdy do niego dotarł, usiał po turecku na łóżku mając głęboko gdzieś to, że był całkowicie mokry.

- Zacznij opowiadać – wymamrotał z nutką prośby w głosie – Ja nic nie pamiętam.

„_Ok... Od czego zacząć?"_

- Najlepiej od początku.

„_No to siądź sobie jakoś wygodniej, bo to długa historia. Wszystko zaczęło się od momentu, w którym mnie, Ala i mamę opuścił ojciec..." _jego monolog trwał niezmiernie długo, nikt mu nie przerywał, Pride bowiem był wdzięcznym słuchaczem, a poza tym chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, wiec przeszkadzanie zupełnie mijałoby się z celem. Usłyszał wiec wszystko. Dowiedział się o śmierci Trishy Elric, próbie zwrócenia jej ciała prze braci, czego wynikiem była utrata ciał, a następnie postanowienie o ich odzyskaniu. Usłyszał również o spełnieniu tego postanowienia przez jednego z nich, a w końcu o porwaniu Eda przez homunculusy, co zakończyło się śmiercią Alphonse'a Elrica i generała Roya Mustanga.

- Ale ja? – zapytał po długim milczeniu – Jak ja powstałem? – tego również nie pamiętał. Jak dziecko nie pamiętało swoich narodzin.

„_Nie wiem. Ześwirowałem w tamtym momencie..."_

- Ah... – upadł na pościel do tyłu. Martwe oczęta momentalnie zostały przykryte powiekami – Odzyskam te wspomnienia dla ciebie...

„_Dla mnie? Po co?"_

- Byśmy mogli zdecydować co ze sobą zrobimy. – blondyn wkopał się pod koc – Byśmy odnaleźli sens swojego istnienia...

„_Ja go nie mam, Pride. Przez moja nieuwagę zginęły dwie bliskie mi osoby." _W głosie alchemika zabrzmiał szczery smutek.

- A więc się zabiję. Skoro moje istnienie nie ma sensu...

To był początek porozumienia miedzy dwoma duszami, zamieszkującymi jedno, udoskonalone ludzkie ciało. Pride zasnął niemal od razu. Jednak część umysłu, należąca do Edwarda Elrica długo czuwała niespokojna. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że homunculus potrafiłby poświecić dla niego własne życie. Ale podświadomie wiedział, ze nie miał się co dziwić. Pride był wyjątkowym sztucznym człowiekiem.

_Lekcja pozbawiona bólu, niczego Cię nie nauczy._


End file.
